With Every Lie Comes An Empty Promise
by DeadWolfRising
Summary: OK im not exactly good at this but its about a girl who likes naruto and stuff....meh i guess just read it so i dont gotta explain it lol


**Ok sooo this is my first story lol im not exactly the best at writing...arts more my thing but ive taken up this. and some refrences may be made to ilovegerardway4ever every once in a while since you know...there the one who convinced me. sooo yeah on with the story.**

Narutos POV

"Naruto, wake your lazy ass up!" Sakura yells just outside my door.

"Ugh" I sighed rolling over as i cover my head. "Just a few more minutes!" I yell back to her.

I was completly sore from the training that Kakashi Sensei had given me yesterday over my chakra nature.

" Now! Our new squad member will be here any minute!" I could hear her voice fade as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh shit!" I was up and running trying to clean myself up, we were supposed to be getting a new member since Sai left for the Anbu and Sasuke betrayed us....that bastard.

"Is the other room clean?!" Sakura busts through the door.

"Yeah, has been ever since Sai left, like he ever was in it to begin with."

A wide grin spread across her face. "Good because I think shes almost here."

Ever since we all ranked about Chunin we were assigned houses with our squad members. We actually got the biggest house in our district thank god.

Kannamais POV

"New squad assignment? But Sensei --"

"Now, now Kannamai, this is for your own good." Master Hoshiro explained.

I sighed and asked where i was to go.

"In the Hyoku District of the Leaf Village. 1469 Myamo Street to be exact."

"Hai, Who are the members of my new team?"

I was Handed a folder that contained intel on them. "Arigato, and Sayonara." I said going out the door fliping through the folder.

"Hmmm Naruto Uzumaki? odd name." i had begun my short journey to my new home rather quickly since my bags were already packed. " And Sakura Haruno....we should hopefully get along." I giggled when i saw she had a quick temper but usually only towards guy. "...no.." i whispered dropping the contents of the folder.

"Ill be living with another demon....someone like me..." I thought picking all of it up."This should turn out interesting." I whispered to myself as i approached the house after about an hour of walking and reading.

I heard heavy footsteps on the second floor and a crash like a slamming door. " So tihs is were i live now.....great" I thought. I stepped up lightly and rang the door bell.

Narutos POV

I heard the light ding of our doorbell downstairs. Sakura and i both glanced at each other and my door, then ran downstairs. EVERYTHING was a wreak.

"Thanks Sakura!" I yelled as she ran to the door. I put everything i had into the 11 shadow clones which quickly started to clean. Just about the time she opened the door we were done giving me the opportunity to run to Sakuras side.

" Hi you must be Kannamai." Sakuras sweet voice rang.

"Um yes, sakura and naruto right?"

"The one and only." I said pulling her inside. I caught the wafer of rose petals and honeysuckel. She was really cute in the shy kinda way yet there was something about her....something altered with her chakra that bothered me.

"Ok so your room is upstairs next to mine and your bathroom is across the hall. As u already know our names there are no rules." Sakura smiled.

" Umm thanks? Do you mind if i go unpack?"

" Not at all."

Kannamais POV

I took one look at naruto and knew he was a goofball but was kinda cute. Sakura was pretty and actually nice but you could still tell she could have an attitude. About the time we got half way up the staurs i could hear a mix of Bless the Fall and My Chemical Romance blairing.

"Oh hold on," Naruto ran in his room and turned down what was partly the mix of Bless the Fall.

"There now we can hear each other." He laughed walking out leading me to a dark blue door, he swung it open to show a small yet greatly open room. I had a wooden desk, HUGE bookselves with its contents already filled, a bed almost on the floor and the really fuzzy kinda carpet i loved. I walked over to also spot a wall window with a great view of the village.

"Hope you like it, Our first mission is tomorow. Ill leave you to your things, dinners at 6 and were having pizza." He said making his way to the door.

"I love it, thank you and ok. Ill try my best tomrow."

It took me about 30 mins to unpack but oddly having to move the desk becuase of my phone falling behind it, resulting in me finding a hollowed out empty space in the wall. "Why Hello." I said crawling in it. Only to be found was a few cob webs, and an odd symbol on the wall nothing more, nothing less. "Why an empty space with nothing in it?"

"KANNAMAI! FOOD!" Sakura yelled up the stairs.

I quickly crawled out grabbing my phone and moving the desk back were it was. My door clicked open and a pizza box was shoved in my face.

"Thank you?" i said only spotting naruto being the keeper of the food."I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Whos room was this before i came?"

"Well orginally it was Sasukes...our first squad member." He replyed gulping down some coke.

I remembered the 3rd file belonging to Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan other than his brother...he had betrayed the village by chasing after orochimaru for power. but i also froze remembering were i had seen the symbol in the space from....the sharingan.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering, saw the books and figured they belonged to another. You dont seem like the type to read."

"Yeah Sasuke was kinda a book junky. Always studying things." I could hear the regret in his voice.

"im sorry." I whispered.

"Its not your fault...He was the one that left..."

"Still i know your hurt."

" He was like my brother...the only one who understood."

"Trust me there are more people than you know that understand." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Just Stating a simple fact."

"True, but i guess ill leave you be. See you in the morning."

"oh Naruto!"

"Yeah?" he stopped the door at a crack.

"Umm...thank you."

"No Problem." He shut the door.

I ate in silence finally flicking off the light and stepped onto the balcony. The moon was full and beautiful tonight, The sprind breeze drifted off with a cherry blossum petal in its grasp.....Oh how i missed my Kanna. She could talk to me and tell me everything, the memory of the night she was infused came back...and so did the pain of loosing my demon counterpart. I watched the moon for the longest finally going to sleep back in my room.

Narutos POV

As i walked out of Kannamais room i cleaned up and went to my room.

"Seems she found a soft spot in you." My demon fox counterpart whispered in my mind.

"shut up." I thought." What happens is none of your buisness, just go back to sleeping until i call for you."

"You are quiet stubborn yet this i will follow." He said as his voice finally fades away.

I wondered what tomrow would bring. I looked out my balcony window to see the full moon shining through, i turned my light off going to sit infront of my window. Moon energy would be good for me as i meditated. I practiced my hand signs as i emptied my chakra to the demon. This was an assured way I had extra chakra for the battle to come. I guess amongst it all i had fallen asleep on the floor.

**Omg thank god the first chapter is done lol eyes hurt now but i hope u guys like it. btw MUFFIN :D one of my friends will understand lol. buuut yea until next time i guess hang in there with me :) **


End file.
